comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-06-22 - Batman meet Batman, or have you two met?
There is something seriously wrong. Majorly. The Batsuit has lost it's connection to the Batcave computer, and after a few moments it took Batman, very little to realize why. Activating the stealth systems of the BatSuit turned Batman all but invisible and. After a forty mile flight and a dose of painkillers after his battle. He zoomed on in what should be Neo-Gotham, only to see Old Gotham. Well old to him as he had seen it through the videos and files of the Old Man. Recalling how Territorial the old man was in his youth Terry thinks of things. He did not have Civvies so he would have to get into a dumpster to look around for some clothes if he wanted to show up at Wayne Manor. A better idea might be to cruise around and look for the old man who should be on patrol. Those were his first thoughts. The idea of entering through the Batcave was out. When Young Static showed up, Terry recalled how he had ambushed the young hero. No, Terry did not want to get his ass kicked by the old man, especially in his prime. Still he does a patrol over the City to see if perhaps he can catch the old man in the air or the roof tops. Gotham. How rooftops formed to spikes as if to ward off the city from anything helpful above. The night was starting to consume everything the eye could see. In between the spiked landscape was a figure standing in the shadows. His attention was on five guys. They were talking. Two on one side, three on the other. An exchange of drugs. One of the guys in the three pack Batman recognized. Drug pusher that went by the name Miles. Somehow Miles had made bail and was two weeks out from his court date. Old habits died hard. Batman waited to until one party passed the drugs to the other. The second the exchange happened was probably cause. Taking to the air with a leap a large bat-shaped shadow engulfed all of them. "IT'S THE BAT!" one of them cried out. Guns were drawn and they barked into the night. The second lead started to fly Batman disengaged the wings then used momentum and velocity take him down into a target. It was a little crude but how he rolled with it like a somersault made the take down look flashy, calculated and timed. To Batman it was sloppy, but necessary. Sometimes the cape slowed him down on falls. He couldn't be a sitting target to four gunman. Miles was running. Rising up quickly Batman strafed to the side flinging three batarangs. Two men cried out in pain followed by the clacking sound of metal hitting concrete. Two guns barked as Batman hid behind a dumpster for cover. As the thermal scans, Uv Scans, and Electromagnetic scans hit the rooftops manage to locate the lone figure of the Old man. Terry smiles as he alters his course to intercept. Area scans indicate that there are others in the area. So Terry isolates the Batsuit's wireless connections, he doesn't want to accidentally get accessed to, or access the local Batcomputer. The Encryption code was one Terry made himself that he gave to the old man. The reason for that was for this very reason. As far as Terry knew from the location he was either in the Past, or Alternate reality. Unless you knew Terry, and knew him as the Batman. Chances of quickly figuring out that code was slim. Not that it couldn't be done. He could pick up on direct communications to him. He tucks the wings and glides down just as the old Man takes action. With a smile he moves through the night sky like a ghost. The stealth system has only one weakness. Ultra Violet light. As he watches Batman deal with the thugs he pulls out his own two Batarangs, and hold it at the Ready. So that as Batman gets behind cover, Terry twitches the end of the Titanium batarang making them snap open as he throws throws. Like his teacher his skill is honed from hundreds of hours of practice. The Batarang Slices through the air and travels with enough force to impact their hands. The Batarangs knock their guns out of their hands as one of them says, "He's not alone!" The Guns knock from their hands as Terry has to decloak From his decent to impact the two Drug dealers. Terry's outfit is jet black, with only the symbol of a Red Batemblem on his chest. Seeing the figure pop out of thin air Batman doesn't show admiration or fear of it. A note that was made and nothing more. Miles was the one in Batman's sights. Pulling out the grappling gun it was simply point and shoot. "Pu-Chu!" the gun made before it made a noise followed by "Vrrrt." Rapidly pulling Miles to him, the cable retracted. "Miles," Batman said then drove his fist into the man's face knocking him out. As he tied up the three that were out Batman figured this other bat could take out the two that ran. Batarangs embeded in hands only stopped gunmen from firing, not running. When the other Batperson was done Batman tossed a batarang at him just to see what would happen. Hopefully someone that saw Batman as friendly would catch it to gloat or just to pass some form of test. That would have been good because that batarang had an electric charge, sure it could have disabled parts of this Batman's hardware. A lot of questions had to be asked. It was easier to do it with a disable or disoriented target. Terry deals with the two gunmen with his own style. After tackling one of them he does a Back flip turning in the air bringing his right across the guy's jaw, the sound of breaking bone and teeth go flying. The Guy is knocked out but Terry realizes that he has made one mistake. And with a few hand gestures dials down the strength enhancer of the suit. He makes sure the guy hasn't any serious injury before he turns around and from his wrist comes what sounds like a gunshot as a bola flies from his hand wrapping around the guy's torso spinning around his body and legs making him fall. Allowing the Old man to deal with his target the thrown Batarang is not caught. Rather than try to catch it, he will actually duck the Batarang. He'd learned from the best, "Nice Try old Man. I learned from the best." His voice is deep, clearly disguised. "We can take our talk someplace more private. Or we can slug it out down here, Your call?" And then spreading his arms and legs in a fighting stance ready to be attacked. "Where'd you get the suit?" Batman asked looking at this other bat. He had seen it before. A blueprint was at Waynetech right now. To see it in action was something else. Although Batman showed no signs of it bothering him, he did want to wrangle the suits wearer. Opening up something on the utility belt Batman pressed a button. He waited to see what this other bat would do. Something about this situation just wasn't right. Here was a Bat copying Batwoman's symbol and stealing Waynetech. Well, the symbol was stolen by the developers but this guy didn't need to know that. As he stands his ground Terry is scanning Batman. Even in this day and age the old man had some serious toys. He should know. More then once the Batsuit he was wearing had been damaged, and he was forced to use the old tech. Capes always obscuring movement and motions as he says, "From you of course. Now what year is it?" Terrance knows better than to act first with the old man. He would have to react to anything the old man did to have a chance of defeating him. Terry's movement is passive aggressive. He doesn't want to fight the old man, not like this. He's exhausted, he would last at most a minute. And that's being generous. "I didn't give anyone experimental tech. Tell me the truth. NOW!" Batman kept talking. His eyes ran over this suit. Apparently this person got it from him. Not even Dick would have been trusted with that suit. Not in the current form. It needed too many tests before taking out at night was even considered. Standing there Batman just waited to see what this guy's angle was. Plus it bought time and that was needed right now. The suit had flight, cloaking capability, various augmentation. It packed a punch. Turning more serious as Terry says, "Tell you what, perhaps you would like to talk more privately then I will answer your questions old man." One movement with a finger and facial movement. The wings snap open and the rocket boots fire off as this strange Batman takes to the air. Terry is expecting like the Batclaw, grapple claw, or something. As he tries to take to the sky. He just wants to get someplace more isolated then an alley someone could walk down and over hear them talking. Smirking Batman couldn't have hoped better. A noise started to rumble in the sky. What was pressed on his belt was the signal for the Batwing. Like a good ship it came when its master called. Using a cable that came to the bottom of the vehicle Batman climbed it and got into the cockpit. Once inside he started the scanners on the mystery bat and began pursuit. It was time to test the suit's capabilities anyway. And so the chase was on. In the Air Terry turns his head and bites his lip "Slag!" The Batwing. Old fashion but he knows how to handle that plane. Instantly dives into the buildings an canyons, Adjusting a few things Terry will activate a Jamming signal from his belt. The one thing he doesn't want is the old man getting hold of Technology too soon. So most scans should be deflected and jammed. Problem is it also will jam most Cell phone and PDA signals as well as Terry Glides through the narrow buildings trying to force the old man to leave the batwing and pursue him old fashion. Terry of course will also Bet the Old man knows exactly where he would go. The Gotham bridge. An isolated place where he and Batman should be able to talk freely. Signals and readouts started to tense up. Batman knew what that was. The suit was supposed to have all sorts of jammers in it. All of the readouts giving out came as no big surprise to Bruce. The reason why he was using the jet was because of this guy's suit. It was better than the jet, or at least that's how it was designed. The suit, as far as he knew, had yet to be tested. Now it was flying before his eyes and the pilot looked very familiar with it. Years or a miracle were needed to push the suit that far along with development. He was flying about the city just keeping his eyes on him. Opening up the com channel he said, "I know you can hear me. Where did you get the suit?" As Terry Glides through the city almost like pro. Tucking his wings and diving then using the boost to gain some additional altitude. Every once in a while he will extend one of his hands and fire a grapnel off hooking on the edge of a building and then he gain an acceleration boost in excess of thirty miles an hour to keep him in the air. As the communication comes in he does his best to keep in the air, high. So high that if Bruce attempts to use a verbal Kill command which might be in there, he would surely fall to his death. Over the Comm system, "If what I am seeing is correct. I would estimate forty-fifty years in the future Mr. Wayne." He intentionally uses Batman's name only when he was high above buildings so no one might over hear him. Hearing that name over a channel that could have been hacked was not a good thing for this new guy. The channel cut out abruptly. Someone was on Batman's badside now. Anyone that worked with him had knowledge not to use real names in case of hacking. Flipping a few switches he tried to see if the targeting system worked. For now he just continued to tail the suit. At the moment Terry had the lead. The thing about Terry's suit is the comm systems are encrypted very strongly, throughout the course of his career Terry never had to worry The old man always called him Terry, and he said Wayne they were that secure. Add in the jammer he was using? Now Terry had to choose he dropped the jamming field and activated the cloaking system. And at that point Terry drops fast turning and and extending his wings to fly backwards behind the Batplane. He soared through the air like a silent ghost. "Let's see how well you are a detective." And then Terry moves heading to one of the bridges. To the top to be honest. Seeing how the suit moved forward then back caused Batman to turn the plane around quickly. He went up to the bridge. Seeing that the suit was cloaked and given the population the Batwing was flying blind, but Batman had an idea. Firing something straight ahead the suit would detect the plane suddenly flying away. What went out ahead suddenly exploded into a cascade of light, he launched a signal flare from the plane. The explosion of light was bright like a firework and it didn't want to go down. A lot of eyes would have been on the both of them soon. Batman's plan was simple. the suit had a visual readout of the surroundings. It was constantly going, a bright signal flare so far ahead, could have blinded the suit's operator. As the suit went into freefall Batman could snag the wearer with a grappling cable. The jet trails was how the jet was able to stay on the suit. There is one small problem with that plan. It works. To well. Terry has been running around and fighting for four days straight. So the Moment that Flash goes off, it completely blinds Terry the suit adapts fast, but not fast enough on the anti flare. Instantly he starts to drop from the sky as he tries to recover, only to hit one of the roof tops, or rather one of the billboards. Plowing through it smashing through the sign and hits the ground rolling. Stunned for a moment Terry reacts quickly to get to his feet, His cloaking system is down, for the moment. Seeing where the suit fell the plane went toward it. Setting in a course, Batman suddenly ejected himself from the plane. The vehicle went off in a different direction. Where Batman was going after the suit. As he fell into free fall, he counted silently with gritted teeth. Suddenly he extended the cape and the fabric became rigid allowing him to glide toward the suit. With both feet out the plan was to kick the suit down while the user was still disoriented. Terry is still adjusting to getting his eye sight back and knows an attack is coming. Take the enemy down in disorientation. So Terry allows the hit to come, instead of holding strong and stiff. He relaxes, allowing the hit to take him. The double kick from Batman hits him in the back as Terry goes forward and rolls with the kick reaching for something with his belt. Rolling and flipping he is on his feet thanks to the momentum and reacting to the kick he tosses a smoke bomb between them. The Smoke bomb has a new and improved formula, longer lasting, thicker smoke. Terry doesn't remain in one place as he moves away from where he was standing..."Listen old man, I don't want to fight you. Maybe I should have gone to the Justice league first, instead of coming here!" "Next time you're trying to get my attention, don't use my name on a hackable channel. Rule one," Batman said in a low growl. When the smoke vanished he was gone. "You wanted my attention, talk," he said from the shadows. He had no clue where the suit had gone, but if the guy wanted Batman's attention so much then they were bound to be close. Now the guy had a chance to say his peace. Terry has moved to the side as he says, "Hmmm, Point taken. guess Tech would be more primitive Batman. Long story short, Fifty years from now when I'm sixteen, I become your replacement. I was fighting a time shifter. Someone named Chronos, Justice League Earth and I were loosing the fight. He kept bringing in more villains. I took a dangerous gamble to destroy his time travel belt. Then I ended up here about forty miles to the south." Terry Keeps to the Shadows as he re actives his cloaking system after it's worked out the Debug system. Terry's hard breathing, it's easy to tell he's exhausted. If what he says is true, the fight in the future, combined with the flight here, searching for Batman, then what has just happened have him running on empty. "Somehow I don't think walking to the HQ, or your front door handing you a batarang would have gone over well." "It wouldn't have. What proof do you have besides the name? How do I know you just peaked?" he asked fromt he shadows. So far things were somewhat checking out. Yet he was staying back, listening to see what else this guy had to say. There had to be some kind of proof that said without a shadow of a dobut, that this guy was legit. As he thinks, and then says, "Peeked? I resent that remark." Truth is that was how Terry learned, from a certain point of view. "I know it's Cliche, but a Riddle only you would know the answer to. Or those closest to you. 0 1 4 7 is the key to something broken." Terry says in a soft voice. Terry is of course referring to the Grandfather clock he uses to get access to the Batcave. and the Numbers? despite in order mean the time Bruce Wayne's parents died. 10:47 PM. "Of course I could be in an alternate universe as well, in that case... " The numbers were a big deal, "Your story checks out...for now." Stepping out of the shadows into the dim light in the darkness. He looked at to where the brother was coming from, "I want to run tests on you. Make sure what you're talking about is true. I've dealt with time travelers before. I know what to look for." Now the last test was on deck, "You know how to get to the base, right?" he wasn't about to say the word cave. "Lead me there." Breathing heavily, Terry comes out as he says, "Alright. I just hope you have the medical bay there ready. I'm going to need it. And uh... get ready for a few unpleasant results to some of those tests." Coming out of thin air Terry will move and run as he is more tired now than anything else. He knows this is just to exhaust him. So he will run to the edge of the building and then Jump off gliding. Firing a cable from his right gauntlet he leads Batman in a bit of a round about to the cave. He wants to get away from the City lights before he turns towards Wayne Manor. "I just hope that entrance to HQ wasn't put in later...."